


Mr. & Mr. Jung

by shawna91095



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sad, Sadism, Smut, Submissive, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawna91095/pseuds/shawna91095
Summary: Jaejoong has been through a lot of shit in his life. He was born into a yakuza family but that life doesn't phase him that much anymore. At a young age the abuse he suffered at the hands of his mother to being cheated on by every guy he has ever been with warped his mind into the heartless, sadist man he is today but there is someone that has fought through the walls he has built and ended up opening up his heart once again and proves everyday how much he loves him. Yunho has been raised the same as Jaejoong but didn't suffer the same mental issues that Jaejoong did at a young age but he is willing to do whatever it takes to make Jaejoong know that he wants him even with all his flaws, and trust me, there is a lot. But what if the day they got married everything went downhill? Their parents decide to assign a mission that Yunho and Jaejoong don't want to do but someone breaks the trust by going along with the mission. Who will be the reason the marriage starts to fall? Will love remain between them? Can they trust each other still or will 'death do we part' come quicker than expected?





	1. Love All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This will be my first and probably only story on this account. Do not steal my work as this is my baby and I have worked incredibly hard on this story from 2014 to now. If you see a copy of this story on asianfanfics it is most likely mine if it has the same username as this account. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please heed the warnings because the story will have a lot of triggers and the characters will becoming increasingly violent. I take in consideration the possible issues that this story may cause some readers and I am begging you to really take the warnings I give you. Please enjoy and hope to see your comments! 
> 
> asianfanfics:https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/497367/

Jaejoong POV

I saw the man that has been haunting my dreams in Las Vegas. You probably want to know who I am talking about but you will find out soon enough. For some reason I have been really unlucky with relationships and love since I was younger but that is another story for a different time if I can bring some of my memory back. The incident from my last mission messed up my memory but lately small snippets of someone would come to my memory but soon fade away. I finally saw him tonight and I don’t know why but my heart has been pounding ever since I locked eyes with him. He stared back at me and I turned away quickly. I kept my eyes down at the ground since my nerves were getting to me which is really unusual. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and I bit my lip nervously since something about that guy was captivating. Suddenly, a pair of feet appeared in my vision and I looked up to see that gorgeous man in close proximity. He was about 6 feet, nice tanned complexion, and those lips with a mole at the top drew me in His hair was shoulder length and framed his face nicely. He smiled at me and I melted on the spot.

 

"Hey, what is a gorgeous person like you doing alone", he asked. I looked at him up and down and I felt my face grow hot from how confident he was. I knew had feminine features so before anything became awkward I had to let him know who he was dealing with “I hope you know I am a man", I said. He chuckled and I wanted to hear more of that laughter that seemed to send my heart in overdrive. "I know you are a man and so am I", he said with a smile. “Well usually people get confused with the long hair and the female like features I have”, I said. “I only saw how gorgeous you are whether you are a man or a woman doesn’t stop me from wanting you”, he said.

 

I blushed at the comment and smiled at him. How can a man like this say words that are too perfect to describe? We started having a nice conversation and for some reason my head started pounding slightly as I continued to talk to this mysterious. For some reason I felt a connection with him and I kept having this feeling that I knew this man but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Well, would you like a drink", he offered. "Yes, ummm waiter Sex on the beach", I said. "I sure would love to do that", he mumbled. I blushed and pretended I didn't hear what he said. My nerves were getting to me and that usually doesn't happen. I am in charge of one of the most dangerous yazuka group in the world and I am getting cold feet from a simple smile from this man. He smiled at me again as I received my drink. I sipped the delicious drink and smiled from the smooth feeling it gave me. I looked up and he was staring at me with hooded eyes.

 

"Ummm, is there something wrong", I asked. He simply smiled and nodded his head no. "Oh sorry there's nothing wrong", he said. "I never caught your name", I said as I continued enjoying my drink. "My name is Jung Yunho", he whispered in my ear. I started choking on my drink from the sensation against my ear. "Oh sorry sorry". I felt him pat my back to stop me from choking. "Aish, I'm f-fine", I stuttered out as I tried to hide my embarrassment. "I'm Kim Jaejoong". He smiled at me again and I felt myself melt. It seemed like he gave me a knowing smile as if he knew me already but I pretended not to know. But my mind started to drift and I started imagining all the things I wanted to do to this man. I imagined him biting down hard on my skin to leave his mark. I felt my body slightly shiver from the ghost sensation. Why do I get the feeling I have had his lips on me before. My skin started getting goose bumps from the naughty thoughts. 

 

"Oh are you cold", he asked still holding his smile. I nodded to keep myself from telling the truth and pulled my leather jacket onto my body. My mind filled with things I wanted him to do to this willing body. I don’t usually have sex on the first day I meet someone but something about this man was familiar and my head pounded even hard from the memory trying to break free from my mind. I heard jazz music fill the room and my body swayed to the beat. "Do you want to dance with me", he asked as he extended his hand to me.

 

I smiled and grabbed his hand as he lifted me up from my seat. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and I felt myself floating on cloud 9 when I was with this man. His other hand gripped my waist and I laid my head down onto his shoulder. We danced smoothly and it felt as if our bodies were meant for each other. He tilted my head up by my chin and gazed into my eyes. "You are so gorgeous", he said against my lips. I shivered at the warmth of his breath and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries lingered on his breath. I looked at him and we locked our eyes towards each other. He leaned down and captured my lips all of a sudden. His lips were so soft and fit perfectly against mine. He pulled away suddenly and my hand reached up slowly and touched my lips. His face blushed slightly and I felt my face heat up. I swallowed up all my nervousness and tilted Yunho's face towards mine.

 

I leaned up and captured his lips again. He parted his lips and our tongues did a dance of its own. My body swayed side to side with him as we kept the rhythm to the jazz music. Yunho explored my mouth not leaving any spot untouched. I pulled away reluctantly and gazed at Yunho with slightly lidded eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Want to go back to my room", Yunho asked. I smiled again and gripped his hand. "Why didn't you ask earlier", I responded back. We headed to the headed to the elevator as we kept our bodies close. He continued to hold me close as we entered the elevator and kissed me again. The elevator door creaked open and he carried me bridal style towards his room then placed me on my feet so he could get the room key. 

 

The scent of roses and chocolates tickled my senses. "You like it", he asked. I looked around the room and it was a beautiful set up. The room was in a black and red layout which emphasized the rose scent. The sheets on the bed looked inviting and called out to my body. "I like it a lot", I said against his ear. He gripped my waist and invaded my mouth again. I felt his teeth lightly bite my lips and I moaned slightly. Our kisses became aggressive and I felt the strength in my legs leave me. Every suck on my tongue, every bite on my lips, every flick of his tongue made me quiver and suddenly my legs gave out.

 

Yunho held me by the small of my back and continued kissing me. I moaned shameless and just wanted him to take me right now. He lifted me up suddenly without breaking the kiss and carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the soft satin sheets and pulled away from me. I inhaled his scent off the sheets and craved him even more. He stood and gazed at me with hunger in his eyes. He wanted me as much as I wanted him maybe even more. My heart pounded as if it wanted to leap out of my chest as I continued to hold eye contact. He leaned down towards me and resumed kissing me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me. My hands slide down and felt his ridged back. I felt his hands around my body and it was comforting.

 

I opened my eyes slightly and I looked at him closely. His eyes were pulling me in deeper and I was enjoying the warmth that emitted from his eyes. He leaned down and gave me a kiss that had my toes curling immensely. My eyes widened as a memory pounded against my skull as the kiss seemed to get deeper. My thoughts started to circle again and I was pulled into a memory from the past. As the kiss continued I felt all the love being pushed into it. Yunho pulled away from me and all I could do is look at him. The look of love filled his eyes and I knew who he was at that point. I felt tears well up in my eyes and a smile spread on my lips. He pulled away and pushed some of my hair out of my face. "Yunnie", I whispered. He smiled brighter and caressed my face. "You finally remember Jae-Jae", he said.

 

The sound of my pet name had me latching onto his shirt again and taking his lips captive. I felt him slightly nibble on my lips and I shivered as his hands ghosted on my body. His touches made me feel hot and I craved all of him. He pulled away slightly and again we couldn’t help but to stare at each other. To think this man is my husband and I was without him for some time made me jittery. I could tell he knew what I was thinking as his eyes glistened with lust. He leaned up and removed his shirt. My throat went dry as I gazed at his sculpted body and the only thing that changed about Yunho was that he was a lot more muscular. 

 

He reached for my shirt and looked at me for permission which I granted immediately. His hands caressed my chest as all the buttons came undo on my shirt. I felt electric waves of pleasure course through my body as he touched my body with his rough hands. He soon peeled the shirt off my body, threw my shirt somewhere and slowly went down to my pants. My erection was aching for release from the confines of my pants. He leaned down and licked my navel letting his tongue play with my belly button ring. He unbuttoned my pants and licked his lips with anticipation. I was only left in my boxers and I needed release soon or I am just going to take what I need. My eyes were closed shut as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I felt his tongue on my nipple and he caught one between his teeth. I moaned at the pain and pleasure I was experiencing. He pulled down my boxers and my erection sprang out. I hissed as the cold air in the room wrapped around my cock. He spread my legs and could feel his hand creep up my thighs and caress them softly. He lifted one of my legs up and placed bite marks onto them and then soothe them with his tongue. He made sure to do the same to the other thigh and I could feel him bite extremely close to my hole and precum started to decorate the tip of my cock. "Stop teasing me", I whispered as my hands gripped his hair. He smiled at me and I moaned from his hypnotizing smile.

 

He released my leg and made his way to my cock. He blew cool air on the tip of my cock and I whimpered at his constant teasing. He licked the tip of my cock slowly and kept his eyes connected with mine. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue and gripped the sheet as he took me in slowly in his mouth. He held eye contact with me and I felt like I was going to explode at any moment because of his intense gaze. His mouth worked me in ways that I couldn’t describe in coherent words. He sucked me as if I was the best flavor ice cream he ever had and I could feel my toes curling deep into the sheets. I could hear was the sound of my never ending moaning bouncing off the walls as he handled me in a way that reminded me why Yunho is the best lover I ever had. The heat of his mouth was inching me closer and closer to my orgasm that I haven’t had in such a long time. "Ah! That feels so good", I moaned out. The grip I had on the sheet was gone and now my hands were wrapped tight in Yunho’s hair. I felt his tongue lick a sensitive spot under my cock and I squirmed at the odd feeling. He continued to tease that sensitive spot and soon my vision was starting to see white. I just needed a little more to push me over the edge and I knew he was going to give me what I wanted. He went back to sucking my cock and his finger slowly circled around my hole. My legs shook beyond my control and my head tilted back into the sheets. I moaned as his finger went deep inside of me. I felt his finger brush something inside of me and my nerves were shocked as pleasure overtook my body. He licked faster and my legs quivered at the immense pleasure. "I'm going to cum Yunho". I tried to pull him off of me but he gripped my cock and pushed his finger harder in me. I gasped loudly and my back arched into a perfect bow. My legs tensed and I felt the heat in my stomach start to burn like molten lava. Soon I felt the heat in my body spread and I was shooting my cum down Yunho’s throat. The sound of him swallowing and gasps leaving my body had my body in shock.

 

My chest rose and feel quickly as I tried to catch my breath. I was floating high from my orgasm and I didn't want to come back down. "Oh Yunho", I whispered into the hot room. He leaned down and smiled as he licked his lips seductively. He kissed me again and the taste of my cum made my erection come back to life. I pulled back as I felt his bulge pushing into my leg. I smiled and unbuckled his pants. I pushed him down and let his back kiss the silk sheets. His pants hit the floor and I rubbed his dick through his boxers. He groaned as precum leaked through his boxers. I pulled down his boxers and my mouth drooled at his manhood. I locked eyes with him again and he knew exactly what I wanted. 

 

He flipped me over and I was ready for all he would give me. He pulled me roughly towards him and put my legs onto his shoulder exposing my hole to him. “Look at how your slutty hole is asking for my cock”, he said. I whined at his dirty words and tried to inch myself closer to his cock. “Please Yunho”, I said. “Yunho? That is not my name in the bedroom my love and you know it”, he said. I bite my lips and looked away from him as I knew what he wanted from me. His tone has changed and I knew my position when I hear it. I crawled a little bit more up the bed and arched my back a little bit more. I could hear the intake of breath from Yunho and smiled a bit. I turned my head to look at him and took my hands to spread my ass open for him. “Please master. Pound this slutty hole of mine. Make your one and only slave cum from your big cock once again”, I said. I swear I saw Yunho’s cock get bigger and the look in his eyes changed. He moved to me and gripped my hips tightly to the point that I knew bruises would form. He plunged into me deep and a yelp left my lips immediately. Before Yunho even moved anymore he leaned down to my ear and nibbled it softly. “You remember the word for me to stop love”, he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. “Cream is my safe word”, I said. “Good. Now that is what I want to make you do”, he responded. Before I could get any words out he pulled out and slammed into me again. My back arched in sheer pleasure as he opened my ass up to make more room for his cock. High pitch moans left my lips as I felt him graze my prostate with ease. Tingles spread throughout my body and I could already feel another orgasm creeping up my spine. "Oh shit, there again harder", I screamed out.

 

He obeyed and started to pound into me. He turned me over and I was soon on my back with my legs on his shoulder. I moaned my pleasure as I felt him push deeper inside of me. I didn’t think he could dig any deeper until he push my legs further apart and I felt stars dancing in my vision again. The pleasure I was feeling was making my head spin and I could stop the noises from leaving my lips. I made sure to tighten up every time Yunho thrust back deep inside of me and I enjoyed the groans that feel from his lips every time "Oh! Oh! Oh! So deep Yunho! I can't anymore Yunnie", I said out of breathe. He smiled at me and pounded harder into me. Saliva spilled from the sides of my mouth and I knew I looked a mess at this point. My hair fell completely out of my hair tie and was sticking against my forehead and throughout the bed. My eyes widened at how hard he was fucking me and all I could do was take it. "Come on I know you can hold on longer than that my little Jae- Jae. You cum when I want you to cum and I will fuck you all the day and all night until I am satisfied. And Jae I will never be satisfied with one, two, not even 10 rounds", he said huskily in my ear. I moaned until my throat hurt. I tried to be good for him and hold my cum back even though the pleasure was becoming too much for my body. He flipped our positions and now I was on top of him. He pulled me down onto his cock and thrust into me. My mind and body was going through a roller coaster as I could feel my throat becoming raw from all the screaming I was doing. My nails clawed into his chest and I could hear a deep growl leave his body. I rode him and rocked my hips slowly on him. He bit his lips as I clenched down on his cock. "Oh shit Jae you feel so good right now", he groaned out. I rode him for a while and my legs quivered with every thrust I gave him and the thrust he gave back to me. My body burned from the heat of passion and soon I was flipped over and fucked from behind. My face planted in the sheets and my ass being taken roughly by Yunho. He really was a starved man and I feel like I was put in so many positions by this man. He gripped my waist as he plunged back into me. He didn't show mercy even when I told him to slow down but I honestly didn't want him to slow down. My body was getting the pounding of a lifetime and I loved every second of it. No one has handled me so roughly but still had a sense of gentleness mixed in so I know I am safe. With Yunho I felt all my senses on overdrive and I couldn't comprehend how I allowed myself to forget this man before me. I felt the sweat come off his body onto mine and the temperature rose even more every minute that Yunho pounded into me. I heard him grunt and grip my hips tighter. I knew he was going to cum soon. "Almost", I said slightly out of breath. I gripped my cock and started to stroke it to match Yunho's thrust. The sound of skin slapping echoed through the room and soon our juices flowed out of our cocks.

 

"Were not done yet", he said as he bit my ear. He started to get hard again and I whimpered at the expanding of my hole. He lifted me up suddenly and I felt my back kiss the wall. He wrapped my legs around his waist and I held onto his neck tightly. Our lips smashed into each other and our passion continued on. He thrust hard into me and I moaned as I bit his ear. He picked up the pace and my nails dug into his back as I screamed out my pleasure. I bit down on my lips to stop the porn star sounds but Yunho wasn't allowing any of that. “I want to hear you Jaejoong. Say my name loud and clear", he said as he plunged deeper. "Yunho oh! Too much! It's too deep", I said as my eyes rolled to the back of my head for the thousandth time that night. His thrusts became too much for my body to handle I felt another orgasm wanting to rip through me. "Oh shit! I'm coming", I screamed out loud as my vision saw white spots once again. I clutched tightly onto Yunho as I kissed him aggressively. He pulled away and nuzzled his head into my neck as he thrust a few more times. "Oh shit", he groaned out as he came again. He smiled at me and I knew that smile too well. I opened my mouth to tell him no but soon I felt him plunge back into me again. After a couple of hours with our bodies spent we fell back onto the bed. We turned to each other and smiled. Yunho pulled me to his chest and kissed my sweaty forehead. I smiled and I felt complete again with my husband, Yunho.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys will enjoy and please leave your comments for me


End file.
